Living against the rules
by TheGirlGirl
Summary: Human AU. Delena. Elena meets Damon while visiting friends, when she gets the news of her parents death she moves to her uncle. That's when she realizes she's carrying a piece of her and Damon's love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Elena sighed as she sat down on the bed. The room was quite big, with two big windows, but dark curtains were drawn and made the room very dark. She sighed again as she got up and to move the curtains and let the daylight in.

The house belonged to Elena's uncle. She had just moved there with her brother, Jeremy, after their parents died in a car-accident and her mother 10 year older brother had offered them his home. He was kind, but Elena had a feeling he did it more out of duty than heart, since he was the only family they had left and also probably didn't want his relatives to be poor. He was a doctor just like Elena's father had been but he was getting old and didn't work as much anymore.

 _At dinner later that day_

"So Elena" her uncle said and she turned to look at him. "Did you find your room enjoyable?"

"Yes, uncle" she responed. "It'll be just fine"

"My daughter, your cousin is coming home tomorrow" the man continued. Elena smiled at this, she had always loved her cousin, Caroline.

"Is she done with her travels?" Elena asked.

"I do hope so" the uncle grumbled. "She needs to find a husband and build a home, not go around the globe."

Elena smiled, knowing that the last thing Caroline wanted was to just get married and be nothing but somebody's wife and mother of children. She wanted a life of her own, to find true love and live every adventure she could. Elena was different. Of course she wanted to find love, but she wanted a more quiet life in peace, with a family and children of her own. The problem was only that she was certain she had already found that perfect love, the man she wanted a family with. But she had lost him.

His name was Damon. He was training to be a doctor and they had met during the summer when Elena had visited Caroline when she was in New York. He had been there with his brother, Stefan who was a friend of Caroline's current boyfriend Klaus. Damon hadn't seen his brother in a long time, they fought often and this had been the first time they had seen each other in three years.

At first Elena hadn't really been able to understand Damon. He was smart and intelligent, and he was as adventurous as Caroline, but after a few days she had seen how free his life was and secretly she envied him. He hardly had any contact with his family and could go wherever he wanted, but as long as he studied to be something his father provided him with money.

He had been flirting with her since the moment they met and after a few days she started returning it and that night they went to dinner just the two of them. It has been one of the best nights of her life. The following days they were together all the time and after one heated night in Damon's hotel room her virtue was gone. She had felt bad for it afterwards, since most men still wanted to marry a virgin. But he had told her that he would never let her marry anyone else and after that night they were secretly engaged.

Damon out with Stefan when Elena got the news about her parents deaths. After talking to Jeremy on the phone she hadn't known any other place to go than Damon's hotel room and she sat on the bed staring at the wall until he came back. Caroline must have told him what had happened because he just sat down and took her in his arms and let her cry her eyes out.

The next day she had a call from her uncle telling her he wanted her and Jeremy to come live with him, he had such a big house anyway. Elena gladly said yes, Jeremy was still in school and needed a stable home, and at 20 years old she couldn't provide that herself.

She had gone to her home town and sold her parents old house because neither her or Jeremy wanted it and now they were here at her uncle's and she hadn't seen Damon in a month. She missed him terribly and she couldn't wait to see Caroline and hear if she had any news from him. Especially since Elena suspected she carried a piece of him with her since she last saw him a month ago. A piece of both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I know that this chapter is a bit short but I have more coming soon and it felt right to end this chapter where I did. I really hope you like it, and I have some updates for Benefits of betrayal and Dreaming and sunsets coming up as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning and had to run straight to the bathroom, just like the past few mornings. At first she had thought she was sick in some way, but when she realized she was late she knew what it was. It was Damon who had left a piece of him inside of her, and ow she was carrying something they created with their love. Now she only wished that he was here so that they could share the joy and just be happy with each other.

Elena sighed and got up from the bathroom floor and moved to sit on the bed, she felt exhausted.

There was a knock on the door and one of the maids came inside.

"Miss Elena, your uncle wanted me to tell you that miss Caroline has arrived" she said.

"Thank you Lily" Elena smiled and got up from her bed. She had really missed Caroline, and she also knew that her cousin might bring news of Damon.

When she got downstairs she saw all of Care's luggage being carried in by the servants and she heard her friend telling them to be careful with her stuff. Elena hurried down the last part of the steps and ran outside.

"Elena!" Caroline exclaimed and ra to hug her.

"Hey Care" Elena greated her cousin as they hugged. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too! How have you been?" Caroline asked as she took Elena's arm and they started walking towards the house.

"I'm ok"

"Really?" Caroline gave her a look that clearly showed he didn't believe her.

"Yes" Elena insisted. "I mean it's been tough, I miss them so much" she said refering to her parents. "And I miss him of course"

"I know you do" Caroline comforted her. "And he really missed you too"

"Have you talked to him recently?" Elena asked, hoping for a letter or a message.

"Yeah, Klaus and I met him and Stefan a few nights ago for dinner"

Elena didn't answer, she was lost in thought. She knew she had to get a hold of Damon somehow, she needed to tell him that she was carrying his child. She was sure he would want to be there, even though the timing wasn't the best, since they weren't married. But if he came here they could announce their engagment and get married quickly and everything would be...

"Hello?! Earth to Elena?" Caroline interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"What's up with you? You look trubled" Caroline stared at her cousin and friend, with a worried expression.

"I need to tell you something Care" Elena told her seriously. "And you can't tell anyone else!"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh Care, someone might hear you!" Elena told her terrified.

"Elena, are you insane?!" Caroline was shocked, understadably. "I didn't even know you guys had been intimate, and now you tell me that you're pregnant with Damon's child?!"

Elena looked down, slightly ashamed. She knew it wasn't good of her, she wasn't married, her engagement wasn't even known. "I know it's screwed up Care, but I love him and when we were in New York we got secretly engaged"

"What?! You're engaged to him too?!" Caroline was completely shocked, but managed to compose herself a bit before speaking again. "Well then it's a good thing I got Damon a job as a doctor here with dad. He arrives tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I know the last chapter was a bit short so I made this one extra long to make up for it. I kind of really liked this chapter, I really hope you guys will as well!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Elena could hardly sit still during dinner that night and when her uncle told them about the young doctor who was coming there to work with him she had to bite her lip until it was bleeding to keep herself from beaming. It became even harder when the uncle announced that if this young man was a good doctor he was going to offer him to stay and take over the practise when Elena's uncle got too old. He was already feeling old and nobody in the family was or wanted to become a doctor.

After dinner Elena locked herself in her room and waited for Damon to arrive. She knew that she couldn't just meet him at the door and jump into his arms, since her uncle knew nothing of their love. Just as Elena was trying to figure out the best way to get Damon alone, there was a knock at the door and when she got up and opened Caroline stood outside.

"We need to come up with a way to get you and Damon alone" was the first thing she said after walking right into Elena's room.

"Just what I was thinking about" Elena told her. "But I haven't figured it out"

"I might have" Caroline smiled and pushed Elena down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"What?" Elena asked, eager to hear.

"I'll get Damon to take an evening walk when he gets here, and we'll come up with a place where you can wait and I'll lead him there. I was thinking behind the stable"

Elena nodded, it was a good idea. "And after I meet him, you leave too right?" She loved her cousin but she wanted to be completely alone with Damon when he came.

Caroline laughed. "Of course! Elena, I may be a bit annoying and dumb, but I get the need for privacy. And then I can expect you to return the favour when Klaus comes here in two weeks."

"Klaus is coming?" Elena asked, not at all expecting that.

"Yeah, he promised when he left me at the train station today" Caroline smiled. "He is free from the newspaper in two weeks, and he'll have three weeks leave, so he's coming to see me!"

"That's great Care, I'm happy for you!" Elena said, and she really was. Caroline had had her share of men just wantig her for her father's money or the fact that she looked good. Klaus didn't care for those things. He had moved to the states from England two years ago when he finished school and got a job as a journalist so he got to travel alot. He and Caroline met in New Orleans and then she followed him to New York when his work took him there. He loved her for just being her ad that was exactly what Caroline needed.

"But Care" Elena said after thinking for a few minutes. "I don't want to see him before I can see him."

Caroline looked completely comfused and Elena realized that what she said sounded odd.

"I mean that I want to go down to greet our new doctor and be forced to pretend I don't know him. I just want to run into his arms, you know?"

"Yeah" Caroline responded and sat still for a moment, thinking. "I've got it!" she said after a while. "I'll go down to greet him and tell father that you were tired and needed to rest, that is if he even asks about you, and then you'll come down after Damon has gone and say that you're going for a walk. Problem solved!"

"It a good idea Care" Elena smiled and heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she called, since she knew the door was open. A maid came in.

"Excuse me miss Caroline, miss Elena, but Dr. Forbes told me to tell you that the young doctor has arrived.

Elena stared at Caroline, a smile forming on her lips and Caroline smiled back at her.

"I'll make sure father doesn't need him for too long tonight" she promised and left Elena alone in her room with her thoughts, thoughts only of Damon.

Caroline walked down the stairs slower than she wanted, but she didn't want her father to be suspicious. He was standing in hall walking to a man with raven hair who had his back to the stairs. A man she knew to be Damon Salvatore.

"Well, Mr. Salvatore, it's nice to see you again so soon." she called halfway down the stairs. Her father looked up at her and Damon turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Same to you miss Forbes" he took her hand when she got down and kissed it.

"Yes" Caroline's father said behind them. "I understand you two already know each other."

"Yes I had the opportunity of meeting your lovely daughter in New York when I was visiting my brother there." Damon explained. "It's thanks to her I knew I could look for a job here."

"How fortunate." Dr. Frobes said. "I shall go and tell the maids to prepare your room, Mr. Salvatore." he continued as he turned and walked away.

"Thank you Sir!" Damon called after him before turning to Caroline, grabbing her arm. "Where is Elena?"

"She didn't want to have your reunion in front of father, so right now she is tired and resting, and later I will take you to a spot outside to meet her, a bit more privatly. You can thank me later." Caroline smiled, according to her this was the best plan ever, mostly because it was her plan. She had more practise breaking the rules of society than Elena had,.

"Resting?" Damon asked, looking a bit worried. "Is she not well?"

Caroline didn't really know what to say. There was nothing wrong with Elena but she sure had a situation, with the baby and all. "It's not my place to tell you." She told him, which only seemed to make him look more worried. But before he could ask more Dr. Forbes returned.

"Your rooms are ready and there is food ready in the kitchen as well if you are hungry after your journey."

"That's very kind of you Sir, but I think I will just leave my bags and than I'll take a walk around the gardens. I could use some fresh air."

Caroline's father nodded, he always improved of anybody who wanted to be outdoors. He told Damon to come with him to show him his rooms and Caroline ran up the stairs to tell Elena to go outside.

* * *

It was a bit cold outside and Elena pulled her jacket closer around her for warmth, not that it helped much. It was the end of September and summer was completely gone now. Elena realized she should have grabbed a warmer jacket or at least a blanket or something to bring with her. She turned quickly when she heard footsteps and Caroline's voice.

"Just behind the stable" she said.

Elena's heart started beating faster, because she knew he was just seconds away. She started walking slowly in the direction where she had heard Caroline's voice. And when she turned around the corner he was there.

"Damon" she breathed before she ran right into his open arms. He laughed and lifted her of her feet, spinning her around. She laughed, but seconds later she felt that her stomach didn't agree with the spinning.

"Damon" she managed to get out. "Put me down, now."

He quickly let her go and stared at her as she tried to collect herself and make the nausea go away, but it didn't seem to work, it only got worse.

"Oh no" she mumbled and ran over to a nearby bush and threw up behind it. She heard both Damon and Caroline hurry to her side and felt one of Damon's hands holding her hair out of the way while his other hand slowly stroke her back. When she was done she wiped her mouth and leaned back into his chest and he sat down with her in his arms.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, grabbing her hand, stroking his thumb over it. When she didn't answer he lifted his other hand and turned her face to look at him. "Elena is something wrong? Something you're not telling me?"

She slowly shook her head and shivered. She didn't know what to say to him, how to tell him.

"You're cold" he said. It wasn't a question, and even if it had been the answer would have been yes. She was freezing.

"I'll go get you some blankets" she heard Caroline say and turned to smile at her, silently thanking her. In return Caroline gave her a look that could only mean one thing; "tell him!"

"Damon" Elena started, unsure how to say this.

"You're too cold Elena" he interrupted her, and shrugged his own jacket off, wrapping it around her and then pulling her into his arms, running his hands over her arms and back to keep her warm.

"Damon" she said again, pulling away from his arms to look at him. "Damon I need to tell you something"

He didn't say anything, just stared at her, waiting for what she was going to say.

"Damon, I…" she sighed, gathered some courage and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant, Damon."

* * *

 **AND, there we have it! They are reunited, and Elena has told Damon her news. You'll have to wait till next time to see his reaction though, I really hope I can have a new chapter up for you guys soon! There was something else I wanted to ask you though. Have you guys read my older story "The 1950's"? I wrote like two chapters on it and then I got so many new ideas and now I just fid it boring to write, so I was thinking about deleting it, since I may not finish it. But I wanted to know what you guys think first. Should I keep it and see if I finish it some day, or shoud I just delete it?**

 **Love to you all from me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

I understood by a review that there may be some confusing concerning this story and why Damon and Elena haven't been talking to each other since she left to go live with her uncle. I may have been unclear, but the story takes place in the 1920's, so cell phones aren't an option to keep in touch. Also, Elena didn't know where Damon was so she couldn't send him letters, and he didn't know her address. I chose to have the story take place in the 20's because getting pregnant whilst not married wasn't accepted then, and I thought it would be interesting experimenting with reactions from society and possible judgement from people around them. That's why it's called "Living against the rules", because they are breaking the rules of the time and the society. They also both come from quite wealthy families, so that could make it even worse for her to get pregnant before getting married.

Wow, that turned out longer than I thought, but I really hope that cleared things up for you, and that you are still interested in reading this story! Thank you all for all your support, for following and reviewing, it means a lot!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Damon stared at her, standing completely still. Elena told herself over and over again in her head that she didn't need to worry, that Damon wouldn't be mad at her, wouldn't think that she was ruining his career, or trapping him or anything like that. The more she tried to calm herself down, the more upset she got. When he finally spoke she was close to panic.

"P..Pregnant..?" he asked, slowly, to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Yes" Elena looked down, like a child feeling guilty for stealing sweets. "I'm sorry, Damon, I didn't mean for it to happen, I don't know how it did. Or I mean I do, but we were careful, and it was just a few times when we were in New York, I didn't think it a danger of…" she ranted on, until he grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers.

At first she was shocked, but after just a few seconds she kissed him back, reaching up to hold his arms that held her face. When he pulled away she was slightly surprised to see him smile, and he once again lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"Damon…" Elena started, wanting to know what he was feeling about all of this. He quickly put her down and once again grabbed her face, but this time he looked worriedly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Lena" he said, caressing her cheek. "Do you feel sick again?"

She shook her head and pried his hands away. "I'm fine, Damon" she told him. "I just want to know how you're not angry with me? I might me ruining your career…"

"Elena…" he sighed. "You are not ruining anything. And anyway, this isn't just your doing. It takes two to tango, remember? I was part of this just as well as you." He smiled and put his arms around her, drawing her closer to him, until her cheek was rested on his chest. "I could never be mad at your for something like this Elena. This is a gift. A wonderful gift you're giving me." He kissed the top of her head.

"Elena? Damon?" Caroline called from the other side of the stable.

"Yeah, we're here Care" Elena called back, still tugged into Damon's arms. When the nervs about telling Damon of their child had gone away, she felt again how cold she was. She shivered and stepped even closer to Damon for warmth. He noticed and got worried again.

"Hurry with those blankets Blondie!" he called over Elena's head at Caroline who just came around the corner.

"Don't call me Blondie" she muttered to Damon, handing him a blanket that he quickly wrapped Elena in before taking her back into his arms to keep her as warm as possible.

"Did your father see you Care?" Elena asked, and pushed herself slightly away from Damon, who protested, trying to draw her back. "Seriously Damon, I'm fine with the blanket, I'm not going to die from cold"

"Who knows, you're delicate" he told her, which only earned him a glare, a glare that got him quiet.

"No, I don't think father saw me" Caroline interrupted the two lovers' quarrel. "But I still think we should be going back inside, before he notices that we are all gone."

Elena nodded and grabbed Damon's hand. They walked together all three until they were by the front door, where they parted and Elena and Caroline got inside. To avoid suspicion Damon stayed outside for ten more minutes before going back inside as well. To his disappointment he found that Elena had already gone up to her room, and he sighed as he walked the other way to his room.


End file.
